


The Pack Survives

by canoncrossedlovers



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, F/M, Gendrya - Freeform, Minor Jon Snow/Arya Stark, Organized Crime, The God Father-ish, sansan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canoncrossedlovers/pseuds/canoncrossedlovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tragic betrayal a family is torn apart, and the remaining members are forced to go into hiding or risk being hunted down and killed. It's nothing personal, it's just business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pack Survives

**Author's Note:**

> I was majorly influenced by those really neat "Game of Brands" Logo pictures, it got my mind churning! I also recently got the chance to watch The God Father so there is the organized crime twist, but of course our honorable wittle Starks just think of it as a 'different kind of Business'. In this work I've made it so Jon Snow is Lyanna's son and has been adopted by the Starks and Ned is his God Father/Legal Guardian. Think of it as a modern day Westeros Universe layout wise! I'm not sure how if I will ever sprinkle in our precious baby Dany but if the people want it I shall deliver! Hope you like it, please leave comments and get ready for an interesting ride. (I'd love it if anyone has any interest in being a beta or toss around some ideas :] )

 

 A row of armored trucks made their way down the highway,with their black tinted windows and shiny chrome glistening in the dim sunlight of the evening. The trucks had been traveling for days on end, carrying some of the most prominent members of the five major Families.

Their destination: a wedding.

* * *

 

"Quiz me again on all the guests?" Jon said as he gripped tightly to the edge of his seat. Functions like these always made him nervous, but mostly it was just the knowledge of having to be in the presence some of the most important people in the country. Arya sighed leaning her head back against the cool leather seating of the truck; she hated having to recite who was who and why they were so damn important.

"Well let’s see, Dad said they invited the sole heir to the AirTargaryen Airlines but it's doubtful she'd come since the she hates us. They Frey's are in the planning biz so the whole place will be crawling with 'em. We'll be there too, owning our own company makes us high class.Oh and the Martell's own some sort of clean energy company? Well they stick their name on all the power companies at least. Tully's make money on fishing and the Arryns, well they are Phone company or something. Dad probably invited a bunch of lesser families too so nobody got insulted." Jon groaned and flicked her arm complaining,

"You know almost as much as me."

Irritated she crossed her arms and huffedat him, retorting "You know nothing Jon Snow."

He closed his eyes and frowned. After moving his hands to his face, he rubbed at his eyes in defeat. "I just don't want to embarrass the Family." 

She could hear the sincerity in his voice so she turned and studied his defeated form. She couldn't let him make a fool of himself, he probably wouldn't but maybe it would help ease his mind.  She pursued her lips in thought before adding, "Don't forget there's the Tyrells the biggest manufacture and distributors of produce. Then there are the Greyjoys who have a monopoly on boat building and sea travel. The Baratheons' are in Private security and the Lannister Investment Group and hold almost every major bank in the region, and the biggest Egos.” Jon put his face into his hands and sighed.

"But just one Snow." Arya looked up at his face, it was pale and lean accented with grey eyes just like hers. He was more of a brother to her then any of her real ones. He hated that name and she hated it too. _Snow,_ it was a bastard name, and it wasn't necessary. But Catlyn thought it was. It remained a constant reminder to Jon that he wasn't really in their family. His mother was a Stark and his Father a Targaryen. Everybody knew the story. His Father knocked up the wrong girl and for that he was killed; the entire Targaryen line went for just one man's mistakes. His mother, Lyanna had died soon after giving birth, leaving her only son to Ned Stark, her favorite brother. But their Family rules were strict and Catlyn demanded they be upheld, he was a no more a Stark then a Targaryen, he was just a bastard Snow.

She reached for his hands, and he let her take them, this was Jon and he’d do anything for her. Her eyes were fierce as she spoke,

“You’re my brother. I don’t care what your last name is Jon, you’ll always be my family.” He laughed almost sadly at her passion; so she gave him a sly smile, “Beside who else would teach me to use a gun.” This time he laughed for real before he shhhed her.

“You’ll always be my fierce wolf, but you have to keep it on the down low. You know the family rules about girls in the business. ” Jon wriggled his hands free from her grasp and put his arm around her as she scrunched up her face and muttered about the sexist patriarchy that they lived under.

“I hate the Mob.” She muttered angrily, and Jon pinched her cheek with his free hand.

“Don’t let anyone else hear you say that, they’ll kill you and dump your body in the river.” He said teasingly.

“Whatever…” she said as she watched the grand buildings grow in the distance.


End file.
